


the weight of a bro

by noodlemio



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Real Life, Real people, Unfinished, gym class romance, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Summary: nenad, kevin, anyone from our high school, if you find this we are so sorry.
Relationships: nenad/kevin
Kudos: 1





	the weight of a bro

*The class has left the weight room as Nenad pants heavily. Next to him is his long time broski, Kevin. The two decided to hide and chill in the weight room.*

“Broooo, I think they’re all gone.” says Nenad. 

“Yeah man, They gone” Kevin sets up the stools to try and jump over them. “Wanna see me beat my record bro?”

“Uh…” Nenad replies. He seems distracted by something…

“Dude quit zoning out and watch me.” Kevin prepares to make a run for the stools but before he can, Nenad stops him. “Bro what the fuck is up?” Nenad keeps his hand on Kevin’s chest. “Bro?” Kevin asks in a worried tone.

“Kevin… I… I’ve been feeling weird for a while now… I can’t describe this bro. But I know it’s about you.” Nenad slightly blushes and turns his head.

“...” Kevin takes a moment to think. “Bro… you can tell me… we’ve been through everything together… everything.” Kevin puts a hand on Nenad’s shoulder and pats him a few times. 

“Bro it’s like… Whenever I’m near you I gotta look at you and doze off… even when I’m not high bro. And I think about you at night… Bro IDK what's wrong with me…” Nenad blushes deeper. 

“Aren’t you… high all the time though dude....” Kevin scratches the back of his neck “What do you think about me?” Kevin asks as he steps closer to Nenad. 

“Nah son, I’m not always high… I’m just high a lot.” Nenad looks down, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Kevin. But how can he when the temperature around him is rapidly increasing, along with the tension and longing? As hard as this was, Nenad knew he couldn’t lie to his bro any longer. Today had to be the day. “Kevin, bro…. When I think about you at night… I think about you there with me…” Mustering up new found courage, he looks up at Kevin, looking him in the eyes “Bro I think about us… Together… doing stuff I normally wouldn’t do with you… you know…” 

“like not smoking weed stuff bro” kevin slithers closer to nenad, they are right on top of each other now “bro….i….ii think i know what you stuff you mean” kevin wonders if nenad can hear how loud his heart is beating for him, how loud it's always beaten for the other bro. 

Could Kevin really be feeling the same as him? Then fuck we did.

**Author's Note:**

> nenad, kevin, anyone from our high school, if you find this we are so sorry.


End file.
